


Enjoying the View

by zarabithia



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-07
Updated: 2005-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Supergirl’s been giving Green Arrow some funny looks lately.  Dinah and Kara have a little chat about what those looks mean.  Without the talking part.





	Enjoying the View

The first time Dinah saw the looks Supergirl was giving Ollie, she was mildly amused.They were harmless looks of awestruck lust by a girl who knew she wasn’t going to be getting any slice of the pie she so apparently wanted so badly.And, after all, the poor kid _had_ to be having a rough time going through adolescence in such a _physical_ atmosphere.

The sympathy Dinah felt completely disappeared the first time she noticed the looks _Ollie_ was giving _Supergirl._ Far from being the platonic looks appropriate for someone whohad a girlfriend, Ollie’s looks were that of an old man feeling guilty for finding a teenage girl attractive – a very _young_ teenage girl.

Dinah wanted to walk straight up to him, kick him in the balls, and tell him just how much he _deserved_ to feel guilty.Except that she really couldn’t because Supergirl would be 18 soon, a fact which Superman had been bothering the rest of the League incessantly about for the past six months.Dinah really wanted to tell Superman that there was no way in hell that his surprise party could actually _be_ a surprise party anymore, even if it was remotely possibly to spring a surprise on someone with super hearing in the first place. 

 

  
The first time Dinah heard Ollie and Supergirl share an annoyingly irritating cute little laugh, Dinah thought about bringing their little giggle session – and all its’ implications – to the attention of Superman himself.Ollie was good, but not good enough to face off against Superman.

But Dinah liked to solve her own problems.Which is why, the first time Ollie told her he was giving Supergirl archery lessons, she immediately came up with a plan.   


\-----

Kara felt a little awkward walking with Black Canary down the corridor of the Watch Tower.After all, Kara barely knew the other woman, outside of her reputation and what Ollie had told her.

At the thought of Green Arrow, Kara’s cheeks flushed involuntarily. Kara _wanted_ Green Arrow with a fierceness that would have shocked anyone remotely near Kansas.The man’s entire body oozed sex and he actually _treated her like an adult_ instead of a little kid.More importantly, he seemed to enjoy being around her.

But Kara’s listened to Ollie well enough to know that the man loved Black Canary.That much wasn’t going to change. . . and Kara really shouldn’t be having these kinds of thoughts standing so close to the man’s girlfriend. 

“It was really nice of you to offer to teach me some maneuvers,”she said in an effort to break the ice between them.

“Green Lantern mentioned you need the practice.”

“Green Lantern said that?” That kind of hurt.She’d thought they were beginning to make a pretty good team, and Clark had been so _proud_ of her last evaluation by Green Lantern . . 

Who apparently still thought she was an incompetent little girl.

“Yes,”Black Canary answered as she shrugged off her jacket.Kara wondered if any woman in the Justice League other than Wonder Woman could stand being in the same room as Black Canary without feeling jealous.Sure,Kara was proud of her body, but it suddenly seemed so _small_ in all the wrong places when she’s standing next to Canary. 

“Enjoying the view?” Canary asked, and Kara realized that she _had_ just been admiring the other woman’s body. Really, she just needed to have sex already. That had to help with the hormones, didn’t it? 

“Are you ready?”Kara asked, inflicting a tone of annoyance in order to cover her embarrassment.

Kara’s fast, and she _could_ easily move out of Black Canary’s way.But the purpose of today was not to _win,_ but to learn how to _fight._ So she waited for Canary to reach her and waited for the other woman’s hands to land on her wrist before she readied herself to throw the other woman.She’ll be gentle about it, of course.Black Canary didn’t have any superpowers to protect her.To tell the truth, Kara was a little nervous about this sparring match, because she could easily _accidentally_ hurt Black Canary. 

Kara stopped worrying about that by the third time she landed on her backside. “Ow. How do you keep doing that?”

“Easy.”Canary didn’t even move as Kara grabbed her waist. She actually allowed Kara to grab her. 

And yet, Kara still ended up on the floor, with Black Canary straddling her.

“The more force you expel against me, the more force I can use against you,”Canary explained.

Well, that made sense.

“This skirt probably gets in the way, too.”

“Says the woman who wears fish-“Kara’s sentence was cut off abruptly as she became aware of Black Canary’s hand moving beneath her skirt.“What are you doing?” 

“Enjoying the view,”Black Canary answered.

Kara _thought_ about moving, but the older woman was rubbing against the fabric of her underwear. Kara wasn’t a _completely_ naïve virgin.She’s masturbated before, but it wasanother thing entirely when there was a real body above her touching her. Kara could throw her off at this point, but Black Canary’s fingers still hand't moved.Or. . . they were moving too much, and in the wrong area and in the name of all that’s holy and good, Kara didn't want those fingers anywhere but where they were.

Except possibly _deeper._

Her groin moved rebelliously upwards, anxious to meet Canary’s thrusts.The older woman smiled down at her and merely increased her pace. 

Kara couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth.She realized that they were in a public gym.She knew there were probably security cameras in the place somewhere.She was also reasonably sure J’Onn can hear her – both what she _wanted_ and what she was _enjoying_. 

But. . . “Why did you stop?”It wasn’t _quite_ a sob.Really.

“I was just thinking,”Canary said, quite calmly, as thought she wasn’t the cruelest person on the planet.“From the way you’re wiggling around down there, I’d say you’re probably a virgin.That right?”

“Yes.”She was so tired of _being_ one.But Clark has warned her to be _careful_ with humans. . . though Black Canary is pretty tough and can probably handle herself. . . and Clark _did_ say that their people had sexual partners of both genders. . . 

Canary’s fingers slipped underneath her underwear, and Kara tried not to think about the Martha Kent hands that had sewn them.“You’ve been a good little Supergirl, then. Superman must be very proud.”

“Mmm.”Canary’s fingers were buried up to the first knuckle, and it seemed incredibly unfair of the older woman to expect any sound to come out of Kara’s mouth. 

“I’ve bet you thought about it, though. Haven’t you?”

“Yes,”Kara tried not to scream her response at Black Canary.It was a goal that became difficult as Canary’s fingers buried themselves up to the second knuckle.

“Especially with Ollie.”

“No.”

“If you lie, I’m going to remove my hand,”Canary warned. It’s enough to make Kara want to confess every Green Arrow fantasy she’s ever had, even before those fingers began to make tiny circular motions.  


“Sometimes.”  


“Mmm.Tell me, which hole do you dream of his cock stuffing?” 

It’s a blunt question, and Kara has to stutter for a moment before answering, because words like that just weren’t ever used in Kansas.Or in the Justice League Watchtower. “Umm. . . down there.”

“Down where?Your pussy? Or your ass?”

Kara flushed again, but true to her word, Canary’s fingers _stop._ The loss is too much and forced Kara’s virgin lips to feel comfortable blurting out, “My pussy.” 

"Hm.”Black Canary’s fingers began to move again, and more importantly, her index and middle finger are joined by a thumb that pressed up against just the right spot and. . . oh, Kara has to fight to make her breathing regular.“Show me how you’d fuck him.”

It was such an easy command.Kara remembered to _be gentle,_ but her hips moved in time to the want of her groin and her enthusiasm is difficult to contain.Canary’s thumb responds by pressing tighter against _that spot._

“Other than your lips, show me where you’d want his mouth.” 

The actions between her legs prevent logic from connecting to her head. But she slowly understood Canary’s command. Without hesitation, she lifted her top.

“Where specifically?”Black Canary asked.“Here?”The hand between Kara’s legs didn’t even stop as Canary began to trace a circle on the outer edge of Kara’s breast with her free hand. 

“Or perhaps here?”Black Canary offered, eliciting a gasp from Kara as she squeezed her nipple none-too-gently between her fingers.“If you think my grip is too tight, imagine how that scruffy beard of his would feel scratching against the softest of your skin.”

“I. . . _yes,”_ Kara agreed, uncertain as to what the question actually _was._

Black Canary’s hand continued its’ thrusting movement, even as she leaned down and wrapped Kara’s nipple in her mouth.It was so _hard_ to be gentle when Black Canary’s hand was still _fucking_ her so very well.

Vaguely, and in between the sensations of delight coursing through her entire body, Kara became aware of teeth and a tongue.The combination of Black Canary’s oral prowess and _that_ hand finally was too much and culminated in an orgasm far more intense than her own super-powered hands had ever been able to produce.

She couldn't help the scream that erupts, but she _was_ thankful for Canary’s hand clapping over her mouth to muffle the sound. The entire _Tower_ so very much did not need to hear about her orgasm. 

Black Canary waited until Kara could straighten her legs of her own accord and her breathing returned to its’ previous regularity before she spoke again.“Hmm.Not bad.” 

“Not bad?”

“No. Not bad at all.”

Kara could feel anger bubbling up within her.“What’s with _you?_ You lull me here with the intention of training –“

“That wasn’t my intention at all.”

“Then what was?”

Black Canary tilted her head.“Ollie’s been distracted lately.I was thinking a night with you might get that out of his system.I just needed to see how well you’d do first.”

“You were trying me out?”Kara _was_ indignant, and could probably sound much more so if Black Canary _wasn’t_ still straddling her. 

“Yes,”Black Canary pulled her hand out from where it had been so deeply buried, liftedit to her mouth and licked every inch of her index and middle fingers before continuing.“You do have a nice pussy, but Ollie’s awfully fond of the oral stuff.It’s a good thing his birthday’s still a couple of months away.We’ll have to work on that.That is, if you’re still interested?” 

Kara thought about it.She thought about how _good_ Black Canary felt and how _good_ she was sure Ollie would feel. It took her about ten seconds to answer.“Yes.”

“Let’s adjourn somewhere a little more private,”Black Canary said, pulling Kara to her feet. “We’ve got a lot of practice between now and then, if I want you to be a _good_ birthday present.And I’m not exactly known for being quiet.” 

\-----

Ollie was rounding the corner of the hallway leading to exercise room when he saw Dinah and Kara exiting.

“Ladies,”he called, tipping his hat in their direction.They barely looked in his direction before turning and walking the opposite way.

Ollie watched them go, enjoying the view, and had to shake the thoughts that their retreating forms gave him.If Dinah had any _clue_ what he was thinking, she’d kick his ass.

It’s a good thing he’s able to do such a good job hiding it. 


End file.
